House
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: This fic has tons of couples: Rob/star, Ra/Hiei, BB/Terr, and maybe hinting at others. But its just a big game of clue. Read if you want to see lemons and someone die.
1. Games: introduction

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

It was a free for all every man, woman, boy and girl for themselves. Teams and alliances would more than likely be formed, those same bonds broken. Some would get laid, some would make meaningful relationships...not likely.

Really it was all a game. Be the last one in the house, and you would not only get the house but one wish. There was a very large group of people selected for this. There was Robin the boy wounder, Starfire a strange girl that seemed foreign to even the simplest of customs. Raven, a dark girl who preferred to keep to herself and had a sarcastic remark for everything.

Beast Boy, a comedian with green skin. Cyborg, half man half robot and a really cool guy if you took the time to get to know him. Terra a quiet, but outgoing girl. Hiei, a boy who rivaled Raven when it came to being dark and moody. Kurama, a smart boy who could adapt to any situation and kept to himself.

These people had pasts that they weren't proud of sure, but they were still good people...for the most part.

There were some unsavory characters were invited for a chance at the prize as well. Hey, they had to keep things interesting didn't they.

Kitten was in every way a spoiled bitch...seriously look it up and you'll find her picture.

Jinx a really creepy chick that loves bringing misfortune to others, and needs to share whatever she's on. Slade, a manipulative bastard who enjoys screwing with peoples heads.

Gizmo, a midget(not trying to offend anyone) nerd that shouted childish insults at people; Mammoth, we can describe him as big, hairy, really he was a caveman.

Other people invited were Bumble-Bee, Aqua Lad, and Speedy.

All of them had been invited to dinner at the manor, and all of them were going to attend. They weren't aware of the prize.

* * *

**You are cordially invited to join myself and a few others**

**at a celebratory dinner.  
**

** Avery old, but not forgotten friend.  
**


	2. Arriving

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

They had put name plates on the doors Kori noted, so they wouldn't be able to pick their own rooms. It wasn't really a big deal, it was just in her nature to notice every little thing. She sighed, "hopefully I can get through the next day or so without blowing things, or completely embarrassing myself." Kori had managed to go almost a year unnoticed living in a place called Jump City. She managed this by keeping to herself and only interacting with people when necessary. Thank god she had a smart computer or she'd really be stuck.

Rachel saw the brunette with the almost glowing green eyes. She could feel an array of emotions coming off of her. Sadness, worry, embarrassment, and for a fleeting moment it felt like the girl had been scolding herself.  
_Okay Rachel, this could be your chance to make a friend...when everyone meets you should talk to her. _She mentally prepped herself as she entered her own room across the hall, "She's probably just as strange as I am." She said.

Dinner was at six, that meant he had an hour to get ready. "Shower first." Richard decided running a hand through his jet black hair. Then he would relax and get ready about twenty minutes before it was time to go downstairs. "Perhaps I'll meet some cute single girls," he smirked as he allowed his thoughts to head down a rather perverted path, Richard Grayson had a way with women.

"Maybe I'll start with Knock-knock jokes, or a funny story." Garfield thought as he studied himself in the full length mirror. He looked like he did before the accident when he was a toddler. Victor had made them rings that disguised the way they looked. He was his normal blonde haired blue eyed self for as long as they were at this dinner...party...thing. "Ahhh! I hate formal events!" he yelled messing up his hair.

Victor had a room right next to Garfield's and could hear him complaining. "I hate them more..." He sighed, normally he would avoid going to anything due to the fact that everyone he came across considered him to be a half man half machine freak...well, except for Garfield who thought it was cool.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Hiei demanded as he and Kurama headed down to dinner. "Because we were invited, and its mandatory." Kurama sighed.

"Since when do we bend to the rules of humans?"  
"Since we moved to the human world and decided to live in America."

"I vote we go back to the demon world..." Hiei muttered under his breath.

* * *

**AN: R&R**


	3. Shot down and spiked

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

There were some pretty cute chicks just as he'd hopped, but one in particular had managed to catch his attention. _Now those are some really green eyes... _Richard said to himself. Everyone knew who he was, hell some girl named Kitten had nearly been about to salivate over him.

But the girl with the strange eyes was tall, slender with nice healthy looking curves, and she seemed somehow innocent. She was talking to a girl with long blonde hair and goth looking attire. Though both girls gave off the impression that they were shy and not used to socializing, the conversation they were having seemed far from over.

* * *

Kori was enjoying herself, a shy girl named Rachel had walked right up to her and started a conversation with her. She really liked this girl and was happy that they both lived in Jump City and could still see each other once this strange dinner was over.

"Hello..." A smooth male voice said, both she and Rachel saw that Richard Grayson was now standing beside them.

"Hello." Kori said.  
"Hi." Rachel said noticing how he was looking at Kori, "I'll go and get us some punch Kori." She didn't want to be a witness to this conversation, but she would be back in time to enjoy watching Kori shoot him down. Kori was the kind of girl who believed in love.

"Hurry back, I wish to hear the end of your tail." Kori said smiling. Yep Rachel was more than positive that she had made the right choice talking to Kori.

"Can I help you with something?" Kori asked when she noticed that Richard had come over with the intention of getting her attention.

"Just mingling, trying to meet new people...name's Richard." He replied offering his hand.  
"Kori." She said shaking his hand.

"So I heard. You seem forine, where are you from?"  
"Somewhere far far away." She said.

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me, its just your eyes are so amazingly exotic." He said, that being the first sincere complement he'd ever given a girl.

"I thought you were getting punch?" Kori said when Rachel came back empty handed.  
"I smelt something in it..." Rachel said, "most likely alcohol."  
Kori nodded, "I can't stand such substances." She said.

"No, but with the way everyone here has been drinking it, I'd say that about three people will get lucky." Richard said.

"Get lucky?" Kori asked.  
"Have sex." Rachel explained bluntly.  
"Oh, that's disgusting!" Kori said frowning.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Not to be how you say...rude, but I prefer love to meaningless moments." Kori answered, and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I can understand that..." He said, though he was disappointed that she was obviously a virgin.

"Really? But you are one of the most obvious shunners of this practice...on a daily basis." Kori said.  
"I believe he was hopping that you would spend your stay here in his room." Rachel pointed out.

"Well, that is an unattainable goal. I would never stoop so low." Kori said clearly insulted.

* * *

Richard decided that it was a very good time to change the subject, "do either of you know who our host is?" He asked.

Both girls shook their heads 'no'.

"I wounder if anyone here does?" Rachel said, truthfully she knew that no one did, they had all come to get away for awhile or they had nothing better the do for the weekend...that Kitten chick only came to get laid though.

"I doubt they do, they've all been inquiring about it." Kori said.  
"How do you know?" Richard asked.

Kori realized her fumble and blushed, "I-I have really good hearing! Runs in my family!" She stammered. Rachel could sense that she was hiding something but she wasn't going to bring it up.

"Why are you so flustered?" Richard asked finding it cute.  
"I'm just...stranger than most I suppose." She said quietly looking down at the marble floor.  
"You're actually really cute." He smirked, "not strange."

"Thank you for your kind words; however, I will not take the kind words of someone who spits in the face of love to heart." Kori said.

"How about if I said them as a friend?"  
"That is acceptable." Kori said. Rachel smirked at the playboy's dislike at being in the friend zone.

* * *

"What? Done complaining?" Kurama asked his companion, but got no reply. He turned to see that Hiei was watching a blonde girl who was across the room talking to a tall brunette and Richard Grayson. "Seems he's having trouble picking up one of them...my guess is that its the brunette." Kurama said.

"Hmmm..."

"Why not talk to her?"  
"She has the room next to mine." Hiei said, "I'm pretty sure she meditates, think I heard her while I was in the shower."

"There you have something in common, what's stopping you?"

Hiei sighed. "She doesn't believe in a quick fling...she and the brunette are very adamant about the subject.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "you're the type of guy who would benefit from having an actual relationship with a woman."

Hiei glared at the red head and tossed back his drink...yep definitely spiked.

* * *

**AN: I'm trying to get better at updating in a timely fashion.  
**


	4. Eat up

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Finally they would get to eat and hopefully meet their host, the dinner looked rather extravagant.

Salmon, pork roast, and assortment of vegetables and other sea foods, soups, salads, rolls. Wine, water and cider.

They didn't have to wait since it was a buffet. There were round tables set up to seat four at each, so that the guests could choose where they sat.  
Rachel and Kori sat together of course and were joined by Hiei and Richard. Hiei had lost a coin toss to Kurama, and had to sit with and talk to the girl that had caught his interest.

Kurama was sitting with Tera, Victor and Garfield. Bumble Bee had pulled up an extra chair to join them. Kitten sat with some dude named Slade, and another named Jason (X).

Speedy, and Aron (AL) Were arguing at a table. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth took the last table.

* * *

"How long until our host shows?" Hiei demanded. He couldn't bring himself to converse directly with the blonde but talking as a group should get the ball rolling.

"Rachel what was it you had theorized when you had discovered that I was also unaware of who set this weekend up?" Kori asked.  
"Hmm?" Rachel said, "I said that there may not really be a host and the entire thing could be a scam of some sort."

Rachel had been studying the new face, he'd introduced himself as Hiei and sat down glaring at his food as he ate it.

"What kind of scam do you suppose it could be?" Kori asked.

Richard smirked, it was cute how she sounded like a child who had just discovered a new game. "Maybe they are trying to get us to buy something that we don't want or need." He supplied.

"Well, if that's the case I wont be purchasing anything." Rachel said.  
"Somehow I doubt they want money." Hiei said, "this whole place gives me an uneasy feeling."

Kori shivered at his tone and dropped her eyes to her plate, Richard didn't hesitate to place a hand on her shoulder. Rachel smirked, but Kori smiled sweetly at him.

_'Good she saw that as a friendly gesture.'_ He sighed in relief since it had really just been an excuse to touch the smooth skin of her bare shoulder.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Everyone stopped when Slade as he'd told everyone to call him, collapsed onto the floor foaming at the mouth.

Coming to the same conclusion they all spit out what was in their mouths and pushed their plates away.

"Why would someone poison the food?" Rachel asked. They had all gathered around the body. Kori was in shock her eyes wide, and her hand covering her mouth.

"I think its safe to say that this whole thing is a set up." Richard said.  
"You okay Kori?" Rachel asked drawing his attention back to his love interest.

Kori took a deep calming breath then nodded. "Yes, I was just not expecting such a thing." She replied.

"None of us were..." Hiei said.

**"Looks like the game has begun, though none of you  
need worry."**

A loud amused voice said over some sort of speaker system.

**"The poison was not in the food, and I would never repeat  
my methods of killing."**

****No on said anything but at the rates they all rushed for the doors and windows you couldn't call them stupid.

* * *

"Everything is shut tight." Garfield said, "no way out." Victor added.

"I bet you this creep has a way in." Jinx said.  
"I say we rest, keep our guards up, and in the morning we figure out a way to get out of here." Bumble Bee said.

"What if he comes after us?" Kitten demanded.  
"Partner up if you're scared." Gizmo said rolling his eyes. Kittens eyes zeroed in Richard, who when noticing her watching him with a hungry look imediately put his arms around Kori in a hug. Kori in turn gave him a questioning look.

"I think this course of action will suffice." Kurama said, "unless anyone else has any ideas."

No one did so they had no choice but to call it a night.

* * *

**AN: **

**R&R  
**


	5. First night

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Richard paced back and forth in his room; after a long conversation with Bruce, who said that he would look into things on his on his end and that Richard shouldn't worry and take too much action unless someone else died.

Richard had started to worry, things suddenly seemed too quiet. It was starting to eat at him.

"Why go through all the trouble to get a bunch of complete strangers together just to kill them?" He asked aloud. He didn't like not doing things when he could be doing something to prevent something else from happening.

"Time to find out who these people really are." He said starting up his laptop.

* * *

Kori wasn't scared for her life or having trouble sleeping; no, she could handle whatever was thrown at her, the people where she came from were much more brutal. She'd survived through so much worse during her childhood and adolescence.

What with her parents passing, her younger brother vanishing, having to rule an empire, her sister selling her as a sex slave; then there was her escape and return home, where she dethroned her sister and turned control over to her legal guardian and decided to leave. She and her sister got into a fight before she could leave, and they were both captured and experimented on until they escaped.

Now she was being threatened by a nonthreatening crazy person...

nothing she couldn't deal with.

* * *

Rachel was holding up alright, but sleep was not going to come to her that night.

Everyone's emotions were bothering her, someone was depressed, a few people were determined about god only knew what, another person was horny, and everyone else was freaking out.

"Looks like I'll be spending the rest of the weekend meditating..." She sighed.

* * *

"Any idea who could be behind this yet?" Kurama asked.

He and Hiei were in the latter's room trying to figure things out.

"No, it could be whoever invited us out here, but that could just as easily be one of the other guests." Hiei grumbled.

"You're not fooling me you know."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Kurama smiled, "you're leaning against that wall trying to hear what's going on in that Rachel girl's room."

"I hate you..." Hiei glared at the demon.

"You should go over and see if she needs someone to talk to." Kurama said standing.

"What?"  
"Well, how's she supposed to know you're interested in her if you don't show it?" The red haired boy said leaving the room.

* * *

**AN:  
**

**R&R  
**


	6. Exploring and Organs

"Speaking"

* * *

The next morning they all made their way downstairs to see if anything new had happened, and wound up glaring suspiciously at the breakfast that had been prepared for them.

Richard watched as Kori pushed her plate away and pulled out a small purse from under her chair. He even smirked when she pulled out a candy bar. "I like sweets." She shrugged as a reply when she saw him arch an eyebrow in question.

Rachel looked into the bag and pulled out a pack of gummy worms. "We can just drink water." Rachel said.

Kori wasn't worried about it, she had more than three stomachs and an above average digestive system. No form of poison was going to do more than make her a bit sick.

"So what now since it doesn't look like anyone intends to eat." Terra asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Though Mammoth didn't seem to have much of an issue with eating.

"I say it'll be okay to eat if he doesn't drop dead by the end of the day, and we're still stuck here." Jinx said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

They split into teams based on who they'd been sitting with at dinner, and who they believed they would be able to put up with for long periods of time.

"We have to search the entire lower west wing." Terra sighed as she walked along with Garfield, Victor, and another girl who seemed to really like talking to Victor (Bumblebee).

Garfield shrugged, "could be worse." He said his hands in his pockets.

"How?" Terra asked.  
"You could be stuck searching by yourself." Garfield said.  
"You're right, but I'm sure you could easily keep me safe from any psycho killers." Terra said winking at him.

Garfield blushed at the way she was so openly flirting with him. _This is awesome! Girls never flirt with me!_ He thought.

"You won't have to worry about that, I can easily take this creep down!" He boasted ignoring the chuckles coming from Victor and that other chick.

* * *

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Kori asked as they explored the third floor. Rachel shrugged stealing glances at Hiei every few seconds.

"We're looking for a possible way out, and any kind of clues as to who this guy is." Richard said.  
"We'd have better luck finding evidence up here." Hiei said as they entered another room.

"You mean like this?" Kori asked pointing to a table and shelf in a corner.

In the corner were a pile of recently bloodied surgical instruments on a small table, and on the shelf were jobs full of human organs floating around in some kind of liquid.

"Did you guys notice anyone missing at breakfast this morning?" Rachel asked as Richard snapped pictures. Everyone shook their heads indicating that they hadn't noticed a thing.

"We should regroup, figure out who is missing, and see if we can find a body." Hiei said.  
"The body could lead to how this creep gets in and out." Rachel said.

Kori was studying the contents of the jars. It was the first time she'd ever seen human organs before, and whispered to know what was what. "You okay?" Richard asked.

Kori nodded, "I've never seen anything like this up close before...why do you suppose its like this?" She asked.

"They're most likely trophies or his way of keeping memories." Rachel explained, "serial killers are known to do things like that."  
"What makes you think its a serial killer?" Richard asked.  
"This is either very well planned, or the person responsible has done this before." Rachel explained.  
"That's a pretty good profile." Richard said.

"Lets head back to the meeting point." Hiei said.

"Yeah, lets see who didn't wake up this morning." Richard said leading the way out of the room.

* * *

**Please R&R **

**Who is missing? Send in your guesses.**

**Soon to be updated:**

**The Runaway**

**Traffic**

**Poke Art**

**When A Soldier Knocks**


	7. The second body

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Everyone met up and hour later and talked about what they had found during their explorations; Jinx's group having discovered mens clothes, scrubs, a white lab coat, and sheets piled up in the laundry room and still wet with blood.

"It was a lot of of blood..." Gizmo added his face pale like he'd gotten sick when he saw it.

"We need to figure out who's missing." Rachel said.  
"I have a better idea..." Garfield said.  
"What?" Terra asked.

"We should just go ahead and start searching eachother's rooms." Garfield explained.

No one objected, but that was probably because no one wanted to look guilty.

"Lets get started then...its almost lunch time." Mammoth said.

* * *

The first room they checked was Kurama's. There hadn't been anything in there but but some books, his clothes, the furniture, and the charger for his cell phone.

"Don't you have anything cool?" Gizmo asked.  
"Not that I was willing to bring on a weekend trip and risk leaving behind." Kurama shrugged.  
"Okay, nothing of interest here. Lets move on." Richard said.

Kori's room was next, everyone started searching and Kori took a seat on the end of her bed.

"Hey can I have one of these snack cakes?" Jinx asked having been the one to find the junk food stash. Kori nodded.

"This is a pretty cool looking computer.' Victor said looking at the computer on the desk. It was something made from her world's technology.

"Thanks..." Kori said.

"Where did you get it?" Richard asked.  
"My brother made it for me." Kori replied honestly.

"I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary here except for a large abundance of junk food." Mammoth said taking a soda.

Everything in Kori's room was impeccably clean.

"Lets go..." Rachel said.

* * *

Rachel's room was set up like a meditation chamber, and from what people gathered about her personality she was just that kind of person.

"I was expecting creepy ritual stuff...not vanilla scented candles" Terra said.  
"I'm not into that sort of thing." Rachel said watching Kori pick up a book from her shelf, she was happy she'd only packed romance novels.

Hiei's room only continued the furniture and his open yet not unpacked suit case.

Rachel glanced at him.

'I don't need much since I'm usually meditating, or sparing with Kurama." He shrugged answering everyone's unspoken question.

Richard's room was full of paper work form Wayne Industries.

"I take part in the business." Richard shrugged, which was true since Bruce sometimes let him do his own projects.

* * *

"There's only one room left." Kori said as they all stood outside the last door on the hall.

"Who's room is this?" Garfield asked.

No one answered.

"Must belong to whoever was killed last night." Victor said opening the door.

"Holly Shit!" Mammoth exclaimed.

* * *

the room had been completely sterilized, if the really strong smell of bleach was any indication. The girl that they all suddenly remembered was Kitten was lying on the bed in an open hospital gown. There were neatly done stitches on the front of her body.

"Looks like an autopsy..." Terra said using her shirt collar to cover her nose and mouth to block out the smell of chemicals.

"Yep..I stick by my theory that the creep has previous experience doing this sort of thing." Rachel said.  
"I think its now safe to refer to that as a fact now." Richard said.

* * *

Lunch was already set out for for them, and since Mammoth hadn't died they ate something.

"I don't think its safe for us to be alone anymore." Garfield said.  
"Anyone who agrees should make arrangements to stay in someone else's room." Kurama said.

"Sounds good." Richard said, hoping that Kori would be scared enough to come knocking on his door.

* * *

**AN:r&r**


End file.
